Pleasure and Pain
by huntley
Summary: An entry for the Poppin' Eric's Cherry contest. Eric goes to investigate Sookie after Bill admits he cannot accomplish the Queen's mission because Sookie wasn't interested. How will Sookie respond to Eric?


"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Pleasure and Pain**

**Pen name: huntley**

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric/ Sookie**

**Beta'd by: ShutterbugMom**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, are owned by Charlaine Harris. No infringement is intended.**

**Sookie**

"Shit!" Sookie stood in front of her dresser mirror frustratingly alternating her right and left arms in front of her. In her right hand, she held a simple outfit of blue jeans and a red sleeveless low-cut, v-neck, knit shirt. In her left hand, she held a white spaghetti-strap linen dress that had flowers embroidered throughout the skirt.

"What the hell do you wear on your first date with the hottest man you've ever seen?" Sookie thought back to the three nights prior, when the tall blonde vampire known as Eric walked into Merlotte's.

* * *

"Of course, Jason. Is there anything else I can get you or _your guest_?" I tried to be as polite as I could be, and of course I plastered on my signature but fake smile, but the truth was I hoped who ever this tramp was knew that she had an expiration date, and for Jason that was usually one night.

"Naw, Sooks. I think we'll be just fine with our Buds." Jason winked at his date and she actually turned red and giggled like a school girl. '_Awe- this one's a keeper Jason…NOT' _I thought as I spun on my heel and walked towards the bar and Sam. If that girl was stupid enough to sleep with Jason, who obviously only wanted one night with her, then she was getting what she deserved.

"Two Buds for Jason and his tramp for the night," I said to Sam, who just rolled his eyes as he reached in the cooler. I quickly strode back to Jason to drop off the beers and then started to make my way back to the bar. That's when it happened. The hottest man, no wait, he wasn't a man, he was a vampire, walked into the bar. He barely cleared the doorway, he was so tall. Tall and lean with shoulder length blonde hair. I immediately felt a throb of want in my lower region. He was only the second vampire I'd ever seen but he was expentially more attractive than the other vamp that came in about a week ago. I wondered if my luck would continue and the next vamp that would arrive would be even more attractive. Um, yes and no… my answer came quickly as a gorgeous slender blonde female vamp followed in through the door.

Fake smile on, "Hi, y'all. Have a seat where ever you like."

'_But please sit in my section just so I can have a reason to look at that gorgeous man. Damn, get a hold of yourself, Sook!'_

**Eric**

'_Bill is such a fucking rookie. He couldn't even handle that little naive woman and I once again have to come in and clean up his fuck-up._' Truth be told, I wasn't there to clean up anything, I was curious and Pam just wanted to get out of Fangtasia. Bill came to me two nights ago and told me of the mission the Queen had assigned to him:

1) Learn more about this Sookie woman

2) Win her over with his "charms" (If I could gag, I would have at the moment Bill said that component of the plan. Bill is a young vampire who has not had time to develop his charms, unlike me who, in my 1000 years, had had plenty of time to hone my skills. Pam assured me his charms were not anything like the caliber of mine but more like something along the lines of 'a traditional southern gentleman', whatever that means.)

3) Bring her back to the Queen as an asset (more like a pawn in my eyes) of the Louisiana Kingdom. Evidently this sweet little girl had the ability to read human minds and the Queen desperately wanted to experiment with her unique skills.

I advised Bill to go back to the Queen and make her aware of his failure. Served him right, failing this mission; he hadn't even made me, as his Sherriff, aware that he was doing business for the Queen. That cocky asshole really thought he was better than me because he had been sent on a mission by the Queen. He was just too young to understand the politics and the fact that he too was merely a pawn to the Queen. The information Bill had provided sparked my curiosity about this human and I felt the urge to meet her.

I quickly identified the table she had just left from and went to sit in the booth next to it, assuming that it must be her section of the bar.

"Do you even think they have TrueBlood here?" Pam asked as she looked around the place and literally stuck her nose in the air. "Now Pam, you knew we were coming to East Bumfuck," I replied with a smirk on my face.

"What can I get y'all to drink?" She was at our table before I had the opportunity to watch her approach. You can tell a lot by the way someone approaches a stranger (particularly a strange vampire) and I was curious to see how this woman would react. I turned slowly to look at her, and was taken aback at the smell that immediately hit me full-force now that she was only feet away from me.

She was a virgin.

I quickly recovered, "Two TrueBloods, please."

"Would you like them warmed?"

"Yes, thank you." I rarely smile, so I simply turned my hot gaze to her as she retracted from our booth. '_Bill is such a dumbass. He obviously failed because he didn't understand why this woman didn't respond to his advances and she didn't respond because she had no experience. Fucking young vamps!_'

"Yum," Pam stated as I turned back to look at her. "Maybe Bill failed because she doesn't like men. Maybe I should have a go at her."

"I'm sure you'd like that. But I'm quite certain she is interested in men. Can you not smell why Bill failed?"

"Smell?"

"Yes, smell. She's a virgin." Pam's eyes lit up like I have not seen them do in 200 years.

"A virgin! I've never had a virgin!"

"Down, Pam." '_That girl will be mine, and mine shortly._'

* * *

**Sookie**

"White dress it is. And the easy access is definitely a plus." Yeah, I was still a virgin but it wasn't for my lack of willingness. Being able to hear people's thoughts pretty much made human guys a total turnoff. And I'd worked in the bar long enough to know that I DID NOT want to be able to hear someone's thoughts while having sex… it was bad enough listening to them while they got drunk and thought about having sex. I had learned from the other vampire that visited Merlotte's last week, Bill, I think his name was, that I couldn't hear his thoughts and that made vampires very interesting prospects. I was practically vibrating with the sexual tension I had and I knew I had to do something about it quick.

'_You know Gran would be rolling over in her grave if she ever heard your easy access comment.'_ I told myself as I hung the rejected outfit back in the closet. It saddened me a bit to think about Gran, she had died just two months prior of a heart attack and it still hurt to think about her not being around to talk to and confide in every day. "I am not going to be sad tonight," I resolved and threw the dress over my head. I just needed to touch up my makeup a bit and I'd be ready. I still had over 15 minutes before Eric was to pick me up for our date. You could've knocked me over with a feather when he asked me if I had plans for Monday night when he came into Merlotte's three nights ago. After about 15 minutes of being in the bar, he dismissed the female that was with him and motioned for me to sit down when I brought him a second TrueBlood. After some small talk, and my being able to confirm that I couldn't hear his thoughts either, he asked me out and I immediately responded that Monday night would be great. He simply smirked and said that he'd pick me up at 8 at my house. It didn't occur to me until later that he shouldn't know where I lived, but he seemed confident enough in his abilities so I'd just have to wait and see if he really showed up.

I went into the kitchen and wiped down the counters, again. Merlotte's was closed on Monday's so I'd had all day to take out my nervous energy on cleaning my house, with a particular emphasis on the kitchen. I was almost done when I heard the rumble of an engine coming down my drive. My heart jumped up into my throat as I made my way through the living room to the front door. I opened the door to find my hot, sexy vampire propped up against an equally hot bright red convertible Chevrolet Corvette. I just about went weak in the knees just seeing him there… in MY driveway. '_Damn, I am in way over my head_' I thought I as slowly walked down the steps and made my way to stand in front of him.

"Hello," he said in a voice that made me want to jump him right there.

"Hi," I responded back and immediately dropped my head in an effort to hide the fact that I was blushing like, well, a virgin.

"Shall we?" He said as he moved off the car and opened the passenger door. I walked towards the open door as he placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me the rest of the way. The throb in my lower region returned with a vengeance and I had to think about football just to calm myself enough to get into the car and buckle my seatbelt. "You look lovely tonight, my dear."

"Thank you." There was no way to hide that I was blushing now so I just embraced it. "Where are we headed to?"

"It's a surprise."

"What if I told you I don't like surprises?"

"I'd tell you that you had no choice tonight, but something tells me that you do like surprises and you're obviously adventurous."

"I don't know that I would say I'm adventurous, but I'm open to new experiences." '_Wow, Sookie, that comment could be taken in several different ways… and I hope he understood that I meant it in every way._'

He lightly laughed sending another jolt to my throbbing region. '_Um, this flirting thing could be fun._' I decided to push a little further and bent my knee up slightly, causing my dress hem to slide slowly up my thigh towards my body. Eric responded by lightly stroking the gear shifter in the middle console and shifting into higher gear. My body pressed firmly against the seat as we accelerated, this was exhilarating! I licked my lips at his reaction and I noticed how big his hands were, especially his long fingers- YUM! I really was going to have to get a grip on myself; otherwise I wouldn't make it through our date.

"How did you know where I lived?" '_Back to reality' I thought and I was curious how did he know?_

"Bill Compton, you could say, works for me."

"Ah, the other vamp that came into Merlotte's about a week ago. Wait, did you send him to check me out?"

He laughed. "No, you were quite unexpected."

Hm, I didn't know how to take that. A few minutes later we pulled up to a dimly lit parking lot outside what appeared to be an italian restaurant.

"You're taking me an italian restaurant?" The slight edge of insult crept into my voice although I didn't mean for it to, I was just not sure what to expect and a simple restaurant definitely wasn't it.

"I may be 1000 years old but I'm pretty confident that even by today's standards asking someone on a date normally includes some sort of a meal… it's just my hope that by the end of the night we will both enjoy a meal."

Wow, I was definitely blushing now and starting to get wet. I desperately tried to not let him see how he was getting to me. "So the rumors are true that you're 1000 years old." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. My method of hearing rumors were not of the conventional conversation but rather by my ability to hear people's thoughts. I'd "heard" of Eric before, the 1000 vampire that was a Viking and ran a bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia. I'd also heard that he rarely interacted with humans more than just to feed from them and have sex; so I wasn't sure why exactly he was going through all this trouble for me. He was around to open the door on my side before I could get too nervous about the other comments I'd heard from some of the female patrons at Merlottes about his sexual prowlance. He again placed his hand on my lower back and led me towards the front door of the restaurant.

As we walked into the restaurant I was surprised to see the maître-d was a vamp.

"Ah, Sherriff-"

"Private table for two, please." Eric cut him off before he could finish his statement.

"Of course, I apologize. Right this way." The maître-d lead us to a booth in the corner where Eric motioned for me to sit down first. I slid towards the center of the round booth and Eric slid in the opposite side moving also towards the center.

I began to look around the room and noticed that there were humans and vampires all interacting like this was any other Italian restaurant. Occasionally a vamp would catch Eric eye and bow their head towards him, very interesting… '_Maybe that was how they say hello?_' I thought as I took a sip of my water that was already on the table.

Our waitress came over and Eric immediately ordered for us. "Hey, what if I don't like what you ordered for me?"

"You will, or you can punish me later."

'_Well that's one way to shut a woman up'_ I thought. "I'll hold you to that." There! I had mustered up the courage to get a semi- seductive response back out. I looked into Eric's eyes and noticed that the candle light on the table in the dimly lit restaurant did wonders to his eyes. They sparkled like light hitting an icecicle hanging from a tree and I was immediately enthralled by them. I knew this man had a great power over the opposite sex, I just hoped I was enough woman to be able to hang on for the ride.

The rest of dinner went somewhat normally. We conversed with many not so subtle sexual undertones and I truly enjoyed my italian sausage and tortellini dish, much to my dismay. Eric seemed to enjoy his TrueBlood that was served in wine glass and I made a mental note to mention the idea of serving TrueBlood in a wine glass to our patrons at Merlotte's- although I was sure Sam would think it was useless to dirty up a glass for TrueBlood. A bill never arrived and I started to get concerned that we would never be able to leave the restaurant when Eric slid out of the booth and reached for my hand. As we walked out of the restaurant, I leaned into him and said "Ah…Eric we didn't pay the bill…"

Eric erupted in laughter like my statement was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. When he calmed down enough to be able to talk, he replied "My dear, I own this restaurant."

He once again opened the passenger door for me, nudging my lower back for me to get in. The end of the date was approaching, and I was starting to get nervous about him leaving me alone at my house. As we began driving, I once again bent my knee and allowed my dress to slip up my thigh towards my now throbbing and wet lower region. Eric sat still silently for a few minutes before removing his hand from the gear shifter and placing it on my thigh. I sighed as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as the electricity of his touch ran through my body.

"Careful, little girl, don't start something you're not willing to finish." He arched his eyebrow and glanced in my direction, making my heart beat even faster.

**Eric**

The little minx had been toying with me all night, allowing her dress to slide up her leg, licking her lips… it was time to call her out and find out if she was actually willing to play.

Much to my surprise she placed her hand on top of mine as it was lying on her thigh and began stroking each of my long fingers from their base to the tip of my nail.

'_Very well, game on'_ I thought as I slowly moved my hand between her legs. The heat coming off of her was unbelievable. I stopped my advances and decided to get us back to her house as quickly as possible to continue our game in private.

I pulled up to her house and she just sat there quietly for a moment. "Are you going to invite me in?" I asked hoping she had not lost her courage from earlier.

"Ah, sure- would you like to come in?"

'_Yes, I would very much like to enter you'_ I thought I as politely said "I'd like that." I used my vampire speed to get around the car and open the door for her. She gently took my hand and led me up the front steps of her house.

As soon as we were inside and she closed and locked the door, she was on me. Frantically kissing me like her life depended on my mouth and tongue providing her with the energy to breath. I returned her frenzy and pushed her up against the front door. My fangs came down during the excitement of the moment and she let out a little scream of surprise. I used my 1000 years of experience to impress her mouth and tongue and she was quickly right back in the moment with me. We continued to kiss as I ran my hands along her body and up to her shoulders to slide the little straps of her dress off her gorgeous shoulders. Once I slid the straps down I found that they exposed the most beautiful breasts I'd ever seen and immediately ran my hands over her very erect nipples. She was practically shivering with need as I pulled her to the living room floor with me lying on my back with her straddling my hips. As I pulled her down on top of me, I moved to take one of her nipples in my mouth. She groaned with pleasure as I licked and sucked on each of her beautiful breasts.

She began to grind on my already hard dick, making me yearn for her even more. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as I decided to take this game to a new level. I quickly unbuckled my pants and slid out of them waiting to see her reaction to my gracious plenty. She soon realized she no longer had the denim of my jeans between us and now only the mere cotton of her little thong stood between us. She lifted off of my groin and slid over to the side to take in what was now poking a very sensitive spot on her. I smirked as she looked at my length, as I knew I was very well endowed, and I couldn't wait to see the surprise in her eyes as she looked back up at my face. I was somewhat disappointed when she looked excited but not as excited as most women when I show them my greatest attribute for the first time. It then hit me, this beautiful woman was a virgin and obviously didn't have anyone to compare me to.

As I lay there, taking in her beautiful body, the smirk fell from my face. I was about to take this woman's virginity. I realized a tremendous amount of pressure was on me to make sure that this was a good experience for her as we would forever be linked together because of this moment. As the heaviness of the situation straddled my thoughts; yes, from time to time even vampires do have feelings, I realized I wasn't as sure of my impulse to claim her and take her virginity now as I'd been just 2 minutes earlier. There was something about this girl that got to me and I didn't want to be the monster who took her virginity… I wanted to be the lover who took her virginity.

"Ahhhhh….grrrr…you're so tight…" I moaned as I realized she had once again straddled my groin but had done away with her barrier, the little thong. She had just impaled herself on my dick and she was now feeling the pain of losing her virginity. She sat there shocked still as she looked in my eyes and a tear ran down her check. '_Shit._'

"Shit, Sookie, come here," I said as I pulled her body down to me. I could feel her little chest and shoulders shaking as I held her in my arms. I removed myself from her and lifted us both up to our feet as her arms continued to stay clinging around my neck. I leaned down, picked up her legs and wrapped them around my waist as I asked "Where is your bedroom?" She pointed down the hall and I slowly walked looking in each door until I found the bedroom. She had her forehead nuzzled into my shoulder as I carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Let me take care of you," I instructed as I removed her white dress, not wanting it to get stained with her blood that I could now smell. I also removed my shirt and gently laid myself on top of her not letting my body weight hurt her further. I once again started kissing her lips and running my hands along her beautiful curves.

"You really are beautiful, you know," I told her as I slid myself down the length of her body kissing her along the way until my head came to rest between her legs. She let out a little gasp and then a moan as I softly licked between her folds. This is what I'd wanted all night, the taste of virgin blood. Not in 1000 years had I tasted anything that was this good and I was immediately hard again. I continued licking her getting a little rougher with the stokes of my tongue each time. I then brought my finger up to my mouth, pierced my fingertip on my fang, and inserted my long finger slowly inside of her.

Her chest started moving more rapidly as my finger pushed further into her and she let out a groan. I knew then that my blood had worked to heal her stretched flesh. I continued licking as her moans got louder and she ran her fingers through my hair pushing my head harder against her now wet folds. She moaned in ecstasy as I felt her walls tighting around my finger. I continued licking to allow her to ride out her first release until I could hear her breathing start to slow back down. I then kissed my way back up her body and took her head in my hands making her look me in the eye.

"Shall we try again?" She slowly nodded as I kissed her hard feeling my tongue attack hers like we needed each other to live. I pulled my lips away from hers.

"Look at me," I commanded as I slowly entered her, only going about half way until I could be certain she was not in pain. She smiled through the moan she let out as I pushed into her, never breaking eye contact with me. As I pulled out, preparing for another thrust, she groaned and wrapped her legs around my waist digging her heels into the back of my upper thighs. She used her heels to push into me, signaling she wanted more. I smiled in appreciation as I leaned down and kissed her through my next thrust, still not quite all the way but getting close. I again pulled out and withdrew my kiss as I looked at her. Damn she was beautiful and the best part was that she was completely untainted by another man. I locked eyes with her again as I thrust all the way in feeling my hips meet hers. She moaned once more and threw her head back into her pillow arching her back and pushing her chest into me. I took the opportunity to take her left breast into my mouth and ran my tongue over her hard nipple. I continued thrusting until I could tell she was about to come again. I spend up, but not quite to vampire speed, to assist us both in getting our release. I few seconds later her walls clamped down on me and I knew she was having her second release. I shifted to her right breast and bit down allowing my fangs to break her sensitive skin. "Ahhhh" she moaned and arched her back again to push her breast harder into my face making my feeding even more enjoyable. I could no longer hold back my release as her already tight walls continued to throb around my dick. I retracted my fangs and slowly licked her breast as we both rode out the last of the spasms.

I leaned down and kissed her once more before rolling onto my back to lay next to her. She instinctively rolled to her side and placed her head between my peck and shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her trembling body. She quickly fell asleep as I lightly brushed my hand up and down her arm. It occurred to me that I had not been this stated and content in several hundred years. As wonderful as this feeling was, it also scared me more than anything had in a long time. I had just fucked…'_Oh please, you know damn well you didn't fuck this woman Northman! You made love like you haven't done in 500 years. Shit!_'

I had just _made love_ to the woman the Queen wanted as her pet, the woman that every vamp would love to have as their pet because of her telepathic ability, the woman that made me feel alive for the first time in 1000 years, and the woman I had no intention of ever letting another man touch because she was suddenly the most precious thing I had.

'_Way to go Northman, you always knew how to pick 'em' _I thought as I silently started plotting ways to keep this amazing woman safe.


End file.
